


Power and Love

by Melime



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Tabitha mattered more than the power.





	Power and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Poder e Amor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865977) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), day 12 - power couple.

All that Barbara wanted was for her and Tabitha to have it all, to rule Gotham together as queens.

Gotham had been ruled by men for far too long, it was about time that it had a queen.

But Barbara didn't just want power, even if she had to remind herself of that.

She wanted them to share that power, wanted them to be equals.

Even if at times she forgot to act like it, for a while.

But in the end, Tabitha mattered more than the power.

Tabitha would always matter more to her than any power every could.


End file.
